The Devil of The Sea
by Alika Septembr
Summary: Mermand/mermaid mahluk indah dari laut telah berubah menjadi iblis laut yang menakutkan jika orang-orang yang di sayangi tersakiti. Krisho/BL/YAOI/ shounen ai
1. Chapter 2

Main cast: kris wu, suho, chanyeol and yunho

pairing : krisho

genre: fantasy, horor, romance

s

u

h

o

Di lautan northblue terlihat sebuah pulau kecil yang terlihat

sangat indah, pohon super besar tumbuh di tengah-tengah

pulau itu menutupi 1/4 bagian pulau, pohon itu sumber

kehidupan penduduk pulau karena akarnya bisa menyaring air

laut menjadi air tawar, buahnya juga berguna untuk membuat

makanan pokok, bukan hanya itu. badan pohon juga di jadikan

rumah, sekolah dan perpustakaan mengingat pohon itu lebih

besar dari 10 gedung berjejer.

Di atas pucuk pohon itu seorang anak yatim piatu berusia 8

tahun duduk termenung melihat orang-orang beraktivitas di

bawah sana, rambut merahnya menari-nari terkena hembusan

angin, kulit putih pucatnya tak akan menghitam terpapar pancaran

sinar matahari padahal siang itu sangat panas, ia menatap

sedih anak-anak yang sedang belajar di bawah sana, ia tidak

sekolah bukan karena tidak punya uang, sekolahan itu gratis

untuk siapa saja bagi yang mau belajar, tapi suho-nama anak

itu-tidak mau sekolah ( dia belajar di suatu tempat ) ia ingin

sekolah tapi dulu saat dia menginjakan kakinya di kelas semua orang

menjauhinya dan juga beberapa orang takut padanya. dia

bukan anak biasa, orang-orang menyebutnya monster karena

dia bisa bicara dengan ikan, bisa bicara dengan ombak,

menyelam berjam-jam dalam air tak takut kehabisan nafas

bahkan dia berteman dengan semua mahluk air. Suho memang bukan manusia biasa dia keturunan nimfa laut yaitu duyung, ayahnya nelayan dan ibunya seorang duyung, mereka meninggal di tembak mati oleh angkatan laut yang mengangap ibunya monster-sama seperti dirinya- ayahnya tentu berusaha melindungi tapi tetap saja orang-orang bersenjata itu memang tak mengenal belas kasihan.

Setiap hari dari pagi sampai sore suho selalu duduk di atas

puncak pohon menghindari gunjingan orang-orang yang

menyebutnya monster, setiap hari dia menghabiskan

waktunya di atas bahkan ia membuat rumah kecil agar tak

kepanasan dan kehujanan, dia akan turun setelah sekolah

sudah bubar dan anak-anak kembali ke rumah.

walau dia menjadi gunjingan bukan berarti tak ada yang

peduli , ia tinggal di rumah pohon bersama taeyeon noona

dan profesor park junsoo kepala sekolah dan pemilik rumah

pohon orangnya sangat ramah, merekalah yang merawatnya

sejak kecil dan mengajarinya menulis, berhitung dan

membaca. suho sangat menyukai buku terutama buku

dongeng little mermaid yang merupakan harta satu-satunya

yang ia miliki dari orang tuanya.

" suho-ah turunlah waktunya makan malam " teriak taeyeon

noona dari bawah, suho menyadarkan lamunanya tak terasa

langit sudah gelap dia melewatkan matahari terbenam, suho

bangkit dari tempat favoritnya lalu masuk ke lubang batang

yang ternyata itu perosotan panjang menuju ke ruang maka langsung.

syuuutttt

tap

Suho mendarat dengan sempurna di hadapan taeyeon, gadis

itu tersenyum lalu menuntunya ke meja makan.

" hari ini aku masak sup rumput laut kesukaanmu " suho

bersorak senang dan menyendok sup banyak-banyak ke

dalam mangkoknya sampai penuh, taeyeon tertawa

melihatnya, suho pasti takut supnya akan di habiskan oleh

profesor park .

" jangan rakus begitu, bagi profesor supnya " tegur taeyeon,

suho mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia tidak mau membaginya,

taeyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelucuan anak itu

" hei, kau masih tidak mau membaginya padaku? " profesor

park tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di depan taeyeon, profesor

park mengambil sendok dan pura-pura akan mengambil sup

milik suho, suho segera mengamankan supnya, 2 orang

dewasa itu tertawa.

malamnya

Taeyeon berada di kamar suho, setiap malam ia selalu

menemani suho membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, yaitu

cerita tentang little mermaid, dia sangat penasaran dengan

sosok duyung walau dirinya juga keturunan duyung tapi

dirinya tak bisa mengubah kakinya menjadi ekor ikan ( dia

menangap gen manusia lebih mendominasi dari pada gen

ikan ), dia juga tak menemukan sosok duyung di dasar lautan

padahal ia sudah berkali-kali menyelam mencari keberadaan

mereka.

" sudah malam kau harus tidur " kata taeyeon menaikan

selimut suho hinga sebatas dada lalu mematikan lampu

nakas, mencium keningnya, taeyeon beranjak keluar

membiarkan suho sendirian di kamar .

taeyeon berjalan menuju ruang kerja profesor, terlihat pintu itu

tak tertutup sepenuhnya, taeyeon memasuki ruangan itu

dengan pelan. terlihat beberapa kertas bertebaran di lantai, buku-buku

bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja, taeyeon melangkah lebih

dekat mencari keberadaan sang profesor.

" profesor park " panggilnya lirih dan terdengar suara

dembuman buku yang terjatuh dan kursi yang berderit buru-

buru, sepertinya sang profesor terkejut, taeyeon mendekatinya

dan ia melihat sang profesor terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu " profesor? "

" ya, taeyeon ada apa?" jawab profesor dengan senyuman

yang di paksakan, taeyeon menatapnya curiga " apa ada

sesuatu yang salah? " tanya taeyeon " tidak " jawab profesor

tapi taeyeon menangkap kegugupan di nada bicara profesor "

ada apa profesor?, apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi ? "

" tidak ada " elak profesor

" profesor? "

" tidak ada apa-apa ok " taeyeon tidak menyerah dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar, tidak biasanya profesor park memiliki rahasia.

" apakah ada sesuatu? "profesor park menghela nafas,ia menyerah,

membohongi taeyeon memang tak semudah membohongi

suho, pikirnya.

" ini " profesor menyerahkan secarik kertas pada taeyeon,

taeyeon menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar, dia tahu itu

berita buruk walau dia belum membacanya.

" besok pemerintah pusat akan datang meminta pulau ini

untuk di hadiah ulang tahun putra mahkota " kata profesor

pelan, taeyeon membelalakan matanya tak percaya " dia

menyuruh kita semua segera pindah sebelum di usir paksa "

katanya lagi.

" kita akan pergi besok aku sudah mengepak barang-

barangmu dan suho, aku sudah memanggil orang dermaga

menyiapkan kapal untuk mempersiapkan kita pindah "

" aku tidak mau pergi" kata taeyeon tiba-tiba " suho pasti

akan sedih bila meninggalkan pulau ini, baginya pulau ini

adalah orang tuanya "

" lebih baik aku mati dari pada menyerahkan hartaku pada

mereka, mereka adalah pemerintah yang munafik yang tak

pernah peduli pada kami, mereka selalu merampas harta

kami, mereka juga selalu membunuh orang-orang yang

menentangnya, aku tidak rela menyerahkan pulau ini. lebih

baik aku mati " teriak taeyeon marah. profesor park menghela nafas.

" tapi suho harus tetap hidup "

" iya. tenang saja aku akan membujuknya menaiki kapal yang terpisah dengan penduduk, dia pasti takut menaiki satu kapal dengan para penduduk " jawab taeyeon lalu mereka mulai berkemas

membereskan barang-barang profesor yang berserakan.

.

.

ke esokan harinya

sebuah kapal besar berlayar di lautan atlantik menuju pulau

kecil di daratan northblue, mereka orang-orang pemerintahan

yang sedang mejalani tugas mengambil lahan/pulau untuk

hadiah ulang tahun sang putra mahkota yang ke 10 tahun.

" tuan muda, anda tak seharusnya ikut dalam pengambilan

pulau, sebaiknya anda melihat saat kami sudah selesai

merenovasinya " kata kepala pelayan yang setia menemani

sang tuan muda, namja kecil berusia 10 tahun mendengus kesal.

" itu miliku jadi terserah aku " ucapnya ketus, kepala pelayan membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

" kris. paman kang benar seharusnya kita datang setelah

semuanya sudah selesai di bangun " kata chanyeol temanya

yang juga ikut karena di paksa kris untuk menemaninya,

membenarkan perkataan paman kang si kepala pelayan tadi.

" aku tidak mau chanyeol... itu terlalu lama " kata kris sang tuan

muda jengah , chanyeol mendesah dia memang tidak pernah menang

berdebat dengan tuan muda yang keras kepala itu.

laksamana kapal jung yunho menghampirinya, berdiri angkuh di depan putra mahkota, ia memang tak pernah mengangap kris tuanya dia juga tak pernah memberi hormat padanya, baginya kris hanya seorang anak kecil jadi seharusnya dia yang menghormatinya dan bukan sebaliknya itulah yang membuat kris tak menyukai laksamana jung ini.

" ada apa jung ?" katanya dengan sangat tak sopan,

laksaman jung mencoba sabar dengan sikap anak muda ini "

tidak, hanya ingin menanyakan apakah anda nyaman dengan

perjalan dengan kapalku?" tanya laksamana jung.

" sangat membosankan, tak ada pelayan-pelayan wanita di sini, tak

ada musik dan tempat permainan " jawab sang pangeran dengan nada congkak yang menjadi ciri khas pangeran sombong ini

" tak ada hal seperti itu di sini karena ini kapalku dan aku tidak

suka membawa sesuatu yang tidak perlu " jawab laksaman

jung datar, sepertinya dia ingin beragumen dengan sang tuan

muda, kris mengeram kesal, laksamana jung tersenyum

kemenangan.

" satu lagi... kita sebentar lagi sampai jadi bersiaplah " katanya lagi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pangeran .

" ingatkan aku chanyeol untuk memecatnya saat

nanti aku menjadi raja " katanya dengan marah. chanyeol yang

mengerti mood tuanya tidak baik segera menganguk.

.

.

Orang-orang berjalan berbondong-bondong memasuki kapal.

berita itu memang sudah di bertahukan kepada penduduk

sejak subuh tadi sehingga mereka punya waktu berkemas.

" suho-ah kita harus menaiki kapal ini jadi jangan takut oke "

kata taeyeon yang mengengam tangan suho,mereka sedang

berjalan menuju kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke pulau

baru, suho berjalan di belakang taeyeon dia masih takut

dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang selalu mengunjingnya

walau ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Suho mengoyang-goyangkan tangan taeyeon yang

mengengam tanganya, taeyeon berbalik dan menatap bocah

itu, ia tahu suho masih belum mengerti kenapa dia harus

pergi.

" kau akan mengerti nanti, kita hanya pergi sementara, tenang

saja semuanya baik-baik saja " jelas taeyeon menenangkan

anak itu, suho mengeleng kuat-kuat , dia tahu taeyeon berbohong, ia

tahu mereka tak akan kembali ke pulau ini ,suho melepas

gengaman tangan teoyeon dan berlari menjauhi dermaga,

taeyeon berteriak.

" SUHO-AH!" teriaknya dan mengejar suho, suho berlari ke rumah

pohon melewati tangga rahasia yang menghubungkan ke

tempat favoritnya di atas pucuk pohon. taeyeon mendesah ia

tak bisa mengejar suho karena tangga rahasia itu sangat kecil

dan sempit orang dewasa tak akan bisa melewatinya.

" taeyeon kenapa kau masih disini? " tanya profesor park yang

tiba-tiba muncul, dia terkejut melihat taeyeon masih di rumah

yang seharusnya sudah menaiki kapal.

" suho tidak mau pergi " jawab taeyeon pelan, profesor

menghela nafas

" seharusnya tidak kau katakan alasanya "

" aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya" taeyeon mulai

marah dan langsung terdiam menyesal " jika dia masih disini,

mereka pasti akan membunuhnya " kata profesor park lirih "

aku tahu"

" ayo kita mencarinya " taeyeon lalu beranjak

hendak mencari suho.

tok

tok

tok

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka, profesor berjalan mendekati pintu lalu membukanya, profesor terkejut mendapati sejumlah orang di depanya, para tentara angkatan laut mengawal sang utusan pemerintah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka,

" selamat siang tuan park joongso, kami datang atas perintah " sapa sang laksamana sopan memperlihatkan senyum menawanya, dia masih terlihat muda, tampan , berwibawa, dan tenang " namaku jung yunho " profesor dan taeyeon hanya diam tak menangapi orang itu.

" lama tak bertemu " desisnya .

.

sementara itu

Suho kesal, ia tidak mau pergi dari pulau, seharusnya itu hal

yang bagus semua orang telah pergi jadi dia bisa bebas di

pulau ini tapi kenapa taeyeon noona malah menyuruhnya

pergi juga? ,pikirnya kesal lalu memukul-mukul boneka taddy

bearnya yang sudah usang melampiaskan kekesalanya, begitu

kekesalan terlampiaskan ia mendadak ingin menangis tapi ia urung, dia sudah berjanji tak akan pernah menangis, suho memaksa tersenyum lalu menatap buku dongeng kesayanganya, buku itu selalu berhasil meredakan emosinya lalu mendekapnya erat seolah dia sedang mendekap orang tuanya, bocah kecil itu tidak memang mengetahui kemana orang tuanya pergi.

DHUUUU

Suho mendongak mendengar suara keras dari pantai dia tahu

itu suara kapal, ia menghela nafas lega, dia menduga kapal

yang mengankut penduduk pulau sudah berangkat jadi ia tak

perlu ikut mereka tapi dugaanya salah, di dermaga sana 5 buah

kapal super besar baru menepi yang sepertinya bukan kapal

yang mengangkut penduduk pulau melaikan kapal milik

pemerintah terlihat dari layar dan bendera di atas kapal itu,

tanganya mengepal kuat ia tak menyukai mereka karena

mereka telah membawa pergi orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu dan

sampai sekarang mereka tak mengembalikanya ( mereka tak

pulang )matanya membulat begitu melihat 2 orang yang

sangat di sayangi di seret paksa oleh orang berseragam itu

menuju kapal , suho mendadak takut ia teringat ke jadian 5 tahun yang lalu kejadian yang sama saat orang tuanya di seret paksa menuju kapal oleh mereka .

Suho bergegas turun tak lupa membawa bukunya, dia pikir dia bisa mencegah mereka. suho berlari menghampiri mereka, dia tak bisa teriak lalu mengejar mereka, taeyeon terus memberontak.

taeyeon tersentak begitu ada tangan mungil yang mengengam

tanganya

" SUHO-AH!?" pekiknya terkejut, tidak menyangka anak itu

tiba-tiba ada di sana

' noona jangan pergi' katanya mengunakan bahsa isyarat lalu

beralih menatap profesor ' profesor juga '

BRUK

Taeyeon jatuh berlutut di depan suho dan tiba-tiba menangis "

kenapa kau kemari? " bentaknya denga marah suho terkesiap "

kau anak nakal! seharusnya kau mendengar kata-kataku "

kata taeyeon membentak suho " kalau kau nakal, tak ada lagi

sup rumput laut untukmu, tak ada lagi hadiah natal untukmu,

tak ada lagi sweter biru untukmu tak-...hiks..." taeyeon tak

leluasa bicara lagi, dia sengaja membentak suho agar anak itu

pergi, tapi anak itu diam tak bergeming bibirnya bergetar

matanya berkaca-kaca.

" wah. sudah cukupkah dramanya? " laksamana jung

memberinya apluse dengan drama dadakan itu " sepertinya

dia anak duyung itukan? " katanya lagi dengan aura menyeramkan lalu mendekati suho " oh benar. dia rambutnya aneh merah terang, kulitnya juga terlalu lembab, kau seperti seo-"

plak

" jangan menyentuhnya " taeyeon menyentak tangan pria itu

kasar dan menarik suho bersembunyi di belakangnya " biarkan

dia pergi " laksamana jung menyeringai " maaf nona. itu tidak

bisa, tugasku bukan membunuh duyung kali ini, jadi bisakah

aku tahan dulu? "

" TIDAK AKAN AKU SERAHKAN! " teriak taeyeon murka

DOR!

" TAEYEONNNN " profesor membelalak tak percaya laksaman

berhati dingin itu menembak taeyeon, taeyeon tergeletak di

hadapan suho dengan kepala berlumuran darah, suho tentu

terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam.

" aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang bodoh yang sok

melindungi nyawa orang yang akan membawa petaka " ucap

laksaman jung dingin " dan kau park joongso salah satunya "

kali ini pistol itu di arahkan tepat di kepala profesor park,

profesor park memenjamkan matanya sudah siap mati, ia tahu

pria di depanya jung yunho adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin

yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun.

DOR

" HUWAAAAAAAAAA PO,PO! " tangis suho histeris, kali ini ia

tahu 2 orang tersayangnya kesakitan ( dia belum mengerti

kematian ), suho mendekati profesor park yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas pasir merah, yunho tak menembak kepalanya sama seperti taeyeon dia sengaja menembak lengan kirinya.

" pergi! pergi! " usir profesor park menyuruh suho pergi walau

percuma, suho mengeleng masih sambil menangis, suho

memang tidak bisa bicara dengan lancar , para penduduk

mengancam akan memotong lidahnya kalau dia bicara karena

keturunan nimfa adalah pemikat yang menjerumuskan

manusia oleh suara/nyayianya yang berarti petaka.

.

.

" chanyeol. ingatkan aku untuk memecat jung yunho "

" iya... aku tahu kris. kau sudah mengatakanya berkali-kali dan aku

tak mungkin lupa jadi tak usah mengingatkanya lagi " jawab

chayeol jengah, kris mengerutu sepanjang jalan karena yunho

tidak mau menepikan kapalnya dan terpaksa kris dan chanyeol

memakai sekoci agar sampai pulau.

" akan kubunuh si jung itu " gerutunya, chanyeol hanya

geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang sedang kesal

itu " bukankah tunanganmu juga bermarga jung ?" celetuk

chanyeol, kris melotot menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan

membunuh

" tunangan? siapa yang mau bertunangan dengan

si jung itu! sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikahi jessica"

serunya lantang " baiklah tak usah kau kesal begitu" gerutu chanyeol lalu diam mengikuti sahabatnya yang entah mau kemana.

" kudengar dari ibuku di pulau ini ada seekor duyung yang

sangat cantik, wah aku tidak pernah melihat duyung,

bukankah duyung itu mahluk mitos? kalaupun ada dan dia

mendarat ke pulau itu pertanda bahaya, dia memiliki suara

ultra sonic yang menyeramkan dan juga mampu menciptakan

badai "celetuk chanyeol mengisi keheningan perjalanan mereka , kris tak menghiraukan ocehan chanyeol dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya, sepatu boots mahalnya basah dan kemasukan pasir karena dia harus berenang ke tepi menarik sekocinya, chanyeol tak bisa berenang.

DOR!

Dua bocah itu terdiam mendengar letusan senjata api

" suara apa itu? " bingung chanyeol padahal lagi asyik bercerita

" sepertinya si jung sedang makan " jawab kris cuek,

chanyeol menatapnya bingung dan berfikir ' kenapa laksamana

jung makan sambil membunyikan pistol? pikir chanyeol

bingung, kris tak peduli ia tahu yunho adalah orang yang

kejam dan dingin membunuh siapapun yang di anggapnya

penghalang tapi aneh dia sangat setia pada raja.

" kris. apa kita perlu kesana? " tanya chanyeol menunjuk ke

pohon besar arah terdengarnya suara tadi " untuk apa? tidak

usah biarkan saja itu urusan jung " jawab kris acuh, chanyeol

menganguk paham, tuan mudanya memang paling malas

mencampuri urusan orang lain

" tap-"

DOR!

Suara itu terdengar lagi,kris mendesah " oke! si jung sepertinya mulai kelewatan " ucap kris, chanyeol mulai ngeri dia mulai tahu yang di maksud kris, chanyeol merapat ke kris, ia takut. kris mengerut keningnya " kau kenapa? " tanya kris heran

" kris kita harus patuh padanya kalau dia tidak ingin membunuh kita" kata chanyeol dengan gemetar, kris tertawa " haha dia tidak akan membunuh kita" chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dari arah terdengarnya suara , seorang anak kecil berlari tergesa-gesa dibelakangnya segerombol orang-orang berseragam berlari mengejarnya. chanyeol menatapnya heran dia mengira anak itu pencuri dan mereka mengejarnya, lain lagi dengan kris, dia memandang heran anak itu, kenapa dia sampai di kejar oleh anak buahnya jung, apa dia membuat masalah dan membuat jung murka?, batin kris.

Kris menyeringai dia mempunyai ide dan ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan mainan yunho.

" chanyeol. siapkan sekocinya, kita akan ke kapal! " perintah

kris tiba-tiba, chanyeol heran tapi dia mengiyakan saja karena

itu tujuanya kembali ke kapal " oke," jawab chanyeol lalu

melepas tali sekocinya dan mendorongnya ke laut, kris berlari

menghampiri anak itu lalu menarik tanganya , anak itu terkejut ada seseorang yang menghampiri. kris menyeretnya dan berlari ke arah chanyeol

" ayo ikut denganku " seru kris dan anak itu terpaksa ikut denganya,

mereka berlari ke pantai dan berenang ke sekoci, chanyeol membelalak tak percaya tuanya malah mengajak anak itu.

" kenapa kau membawa dia ?"

" naik kesekoci " kris tak menghiraukan chanyeol dan membantu anak itu menaiki sekoci, chanyeol masih menatapnya bingung dan penasaran lalu kris duduk di sebelah chanyeol , sekelompok orang yang tadi mengejarnya mendesah kecewa dan berteriak lalu mereka

kembali ke tempat laksaman jung melaporkan kenakalan tuan

muda yang malah membawa buronanya, yunho menghela

nafas.

" ayo kita kembali ke kapal tapi sebelumnya kuburkan mereka

di tempat yang layak " titahnya, anak buahnya menganguk

dan melaksanakan perintahnya.

yunho menatap datar 2 mayat yang tergeletak di depanya, dia

berfikir 2 orang itu telah menyia-nyiakan nyawanya untuk

mahluk yang tak seharusnya hidup di daratan, yunho memejamkan matanya lalu brdoa untuk mereka, air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir.

.

di atas sekoci

Kris dan chanyeol memandang heran anak yang tadi di tolongnya, dia terus duduk memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya, mungkin dia masih takut' pikir dua bocah itu, tapi mereka masih heran dengan anak itu dia sedikit aneh memiliki rambut merah terang.

Chanyeol menyengol kris yang sedari tadi diam menatap anak itu, chanyeol menyuruhnya menyapanya, chanyeol yakin kris pasti berani bicara.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya yang tadinya duduk di depanya

dengan chanyeol lalu mendekati anak itu.

" hei...siapa namamu ?" tanyanya pelan, anak itu tidak bergeming dia masih duduk memeluk lututnya " hei...kau tidak tulikan? " kesabaran kris sedikit berkurang, anak itu tetap tak meresponya, mengankat kepala dan menatapnya saja tidak apa lagi menjawabnya " baiklah kau bocah yang tidak tahu terimakasih silahkan kau lompat ke laut " katanya frustasi, chanyeol melotot ngeri. sifat buruk temanya muncul lagi.

" kris..." bisik chanyeol menegurnya, anak itu bergerak lalu melepas tangan yang tadi memeluk lututnya, kris masih memandangnya jengkel , anak itu tiba-tiba terisak dan bergumam " po,po "

kris melunak, anak itu tentu sedang bersedih keluarganya

barusan di bunuh oleh jung sialan itu, ambisi kris makin kuat untuk memecat yunho setelah nanti tiba di istana tak perlu menunggu

dirinya menjadi raja itu terlalu lama.

" kris, popo itu siapa? " bisik chanyeol bingung " ssst " kris

mendesis menyuruh chanyeol diam. kris bergerak mencoba

menegurnya lagi, ia juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya kenapa dia tiba-tiba iba pada anak ini padahal dirinya orang yang yang angkuh tak pernah peduli dengan siapapun, chanyeol juga heran dan ini merupakan hal yang langka.

" hei...? " ucap kris menyentuh pundah kecil anak itu, anak itu

mendongak menatap kris dengan mata bulatnya yang basah.

DEG

Kris merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, tatapan mata anak itu

seolah telah menyihirnya. mata itu berbeda dengan mata manusia begitu dingin dan sejuk seperti air, chanyeol memandang kris heran yang tiba-tiba mematung.

" kr-"

DUARRR

" UWAAAA "

3 bocah itu terjungkal, tiba-tiba ada tembakan meriam

menyerangnya dan membuat sekoci yang di tumpangi mereka hampir terbalik , kris mengeram marah dia tahu siapa pelakunya

" JUNG YUNHO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! "

teriaknya marah, orang yang berada di atas kapal induk sana menyeringai.

" laksaman jung, aku mohon jangan sakiti tuan muda " mohon

tuan kang yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya kris " aku tidak

akan membunuh bocah nakal itu, hanya memberinya pelajaran

" jawab yunho acuh dan memberi kode anak buahnya

menembaknya lagi " tapi jika tuan muda terluka kau akan di

pecat dan di hukum yang mulia wu " ancam tuan kang, seakan tuli yunho tetap menyerangnya lagi.

DUARRR

" UWAAAAA "

BYURRRR

Sekoci itu terbalik terkena serangan meriam bertubi-tubi dari yunho , 3 bocah itu terombang-ambing berenang mengerak-gerakan kakinya agar tidak tengelam, mereka sudah menjauhi pantai dan percuma

berenang ke pantai kapal induk juga tepat berada di depanya.

" JUNG YUNHOOOO " teriak kris murka, menatap pria yang

berdiri di atas dek, yunho menyeringai menatap tuan kecilnya yang tidak berdaya di bawah sana.

" kris..." teriak chanyeol melambai-lambai, kris menoleh dan

melihat chanyeol yang berusaha berenang, tanganya terus bergerak mengapai-gapai air , mata kris melebar sepertinya ia sadar chanyeol tidak bisa berenang, kris berenang mendekati chanyeol dan memegang pinganganya agar tidak tengelam " terimakasih kris kau menolongku " katanya dengan nafas pendek-pendek, dia masih tersegal-segal karena terlalu banyak menelan air laut, kris mulai panik baru menyadari ada seorang lagi bersama mereka anak berambut merah itu, kris meliarkan pandangan mencari anak itu ' tidak ada. anak itu tidak ada? apa dia tengelam? ' batinya kalut.

sret

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik mereka berdua, mendekapnya

dengan erat dan membawanya terbang , terbang?, tidak!

orang itu pria dewasa bertubuh kekar yang mendekapnya dan

membawa mereka ke kapal mengunakan tangga darurat.

" kalian jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku! seharusnya kalian menurut menunggu di kapal sebelum aku mengurus pekerjaanku, kalian telah merusak semuanya " omel yunho memarahi dua bocah itu, kris dan chanyeol menunduk takut lebih tepatnya chanyeol yang ketakutan di marahi yunho, sedangkan kris dia menunduk karena menyesal , anak yang di tolongnya tenggelam dia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menyelamatkanya. baru kali ini ia peduli dengan orang lain,

baru kali ini ia bersedih dengan kepergian orang lain dan baru kali ini

hatinya kosong hanya karena anak berambut merah itu yang padahal tidak sampai 30 menit mereka bertemu, kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

" kris..." panggil chanyeol khawatir kris tiba-tiba pendiam, biasanya dia akan adu mulut kalau yunho mengomelinya " kau baik-baik saja? " tanya chanyeol pelan takut temanya trauma tapi itu tidak mungkin kris yang ia kenal tak pernah takut memegang api ( maut ), kris mengeleng, chanyeol mendesah lega tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini. kris masih diam dengan tatapan kosong, dia seperti orang linglung yang tak menyadari dirinya dimana padahal para awak kapal mondar-mandir dan yunho terus berteriak memerintah anak buahnya mengendalikan kapal.

Kris tersentak ada sesuatu di dekapanya, sebuah buku. sejak kapan aku memegang buku? ' batinya bingung, seingatnya ia turun dari kapal tak membawa apapun kenapa tiba-tiba ada buku di dekapanya? itu buku dongeng cerita little mermaid yang sudah usang itu tidak mungkin miliknya , semua buku koleksinya bagus-bagus dan bersampul emas jadi tidak mungkin buku itu miliknya, apa buku ini milik anak itu? ' batinya masih bertanya-tanya tentang sosok anak aneh berambut merah, matanya biru laut, bibirnya merah seperti warna rambutnya, kulitnya sangat putih dan pucat, diam-diam kris tersenyum yakin anak itu masih hidup dan mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi.

.

TBC

.

.

ff ini terinspirasi dari manga one piece vol berapa lupa, yang

menceritakan masa lalu nico robin ngak sepenuhnya mirip sih

ada terinspirasi dari film avatar dan aquamarine dan romeo

and juliet.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Devil of the sea

Cast : Kim joonmyun/Suho, Wu yi fan/Kris,Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol and jung yunho

Rating : T-M ( untuk adegan sadisme(?)/kekerasan)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Horor(?)

Lenght: ?

.

.

.

Ff baru lagi deh... ngak ding cuma ini sekuel the beauty mermand and the prince, kebanyakan ff -ku nanti fantasy semua, lagi demen film animasi 3d.

.

happy

.

.

reading...

.

.

.

" kris, nanti malam kita akan ada pertemuan dengan keluarga calon istrimu, jadi kau harus datang " ucap wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan gaun ungu tua yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, rambut pirangnya di sanggul dengan mahkota polos di kepalanya, kris yang dia ajak bicara nampak sibuk dan sama sekali tak merespon ucapan wanita cantik itu yang merupakan ibunya

" kris, jangan membatalkan pertemuan itu lagi, kau sudah berkali-kali membatalkanya apa jadinya di mata mertuamu kau bukan orang yang baik, apalagi kau calon raja entah nanti bagaimana di mata para rakyatmu "

BRAK

" ibu, aku sudah mengatakanya berkali-kali aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan jung itu, kalau ibu khawatir tak ada yang menduduki kursi tahta kenapa tidak ibu saja yang mendudukinya kalau perlu ibu menikah lagi " jawabnya kasar, ibunya hanya menghela nafas ia tidak terkejut dengan kata-kata kasar anaknya.

" baiklah itu terserah padamu, tapi jangan harap ibu akan berdiam diri " katanya dengan nada ancaman dan pergi dari kamar anaknya.

kris mendesah frustasi ibunya selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, mengatur perjodohan yang tak pernah dia setujui, bukan karena dia tidak mau menikah, tentu kris ingin menikah dan menduduki kursi tahta mengantikan mendiang ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, tapi kris tidak mau di paksa dia ingin melangkah sendiri dan mencari jodohnya sendiri tapi ia tak yakin dia bisa menemukanya.

kris membuka laci mejanya, dan ia ambil sesuatu di dalamnya sebuah buku yang sudah usang berjudul little mermaid, di bukanya buku itu menatap tokoh putri duyung dalam cerita itu yang sedang tersesat di keruman banyak orang, tak ada satupun orang baik di antara mereka, dia hampir menangis meminta pertolongan.

Apakah kau percaya adanya putri duyung? apakah kau percaya mereka adalah mahluk mistis yang akan menghipnotis manusia dengan wujud mengiurkan lalu menengelamkan mereka di laut?

mereka bukanlah mahluk baik di daratan, mereka juga tak pantas di jadikan teman.

ciri-ciri mahluk duyung jika sedang di darat/menyamar : kulit pucat kasar dan licin jika terkena air, warna mata dan rambut berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya, telapak kaki berselaput seperti bebek. itulah tulisan yang ia baca di bagian buku itu.

kris menghela nafasnya bosan, entah sejak kapan ia mulai terobsesi dengan duyung mahluk menawan ( tapi jahat ) dari laut.

ia teringat anak berambut merah yang ia tolong 10 tahun yang lalu, kris penasaran dengan anak itu

kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu telah mengubah hidupnya, ia yang dulu bersikeras ingin menjadi raja mengantikan ayahnya kini ia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan tahta itu, ia juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis-gadis cantik berpayudara besar yang di undang ibunya seminggu sekali, kris tahu maksud ibunya mengundang gadis-gadis itu agar dirinya cepat menikah, ibunya bersikeras kris cepat menikah agar tahtanya jelas ke tanganya tapi kris selalu menolak dan membuatnya frustasi." kris tak akan menjadi raja kalau ia belum menikah " itulah wasiat dari ayahnya, ayahnya ingin ia menjadi pria tegas penuh tanggung jawab.

BRAKK

di lemparnya buku itu asal, hatinya sedang tidak baik tapi kenapa ia tanpa sadar malah membaca dongeng murahan itu,

little mermaid

buku yang yang sengaja di tinggal pemiliknya, tapi aneh kenapa ia memungutnya? padahal bisa saja ia membuangnya, kris menatap buku itu yang tadi di buangnya asal, isi bukunya lepas tinggal menyisakan sampulnya bergambar seekor putri duyung berambut merah, bola matanya berwarna biru sedang menatap bulan, kris tertegun bila di lihat duyung itu mirip anak itu, apa jangan-jangan anak itu berhubungan dengan duyung? ngomong-ngomong tentang duyung, hanya ada 1 orang yang tahu hal itu yaitu mantan laksamana jung, kris bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari istanah menemui jung yunho yang entah ada di mana, 10 tahun lalu setelah melaksanakan tugas itu dia mendadak memundurkan diri ( padahal kris berencana akan memecatnya )

kris berjalan tergesa-gesa di pinggir kota yang agak tersembunyi dan kotor, entah otaknya menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat itu, ia berhenti melangkah di mana tempat yang ia tuju ada di depanya, yaitu sebuah bar kelas bawah yang kebanyakan pengunjungnya para perompak, kris memasuki tempat itu, tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai pangeran dia cukup pintar dalam menyamar.

sosok orang yang di kenalnya duduk di depan bar tender dengan berbagai botol bir di depanya, kris menghampiri orang itu dan duduk di sampingnya, orang itu tersentak tapi ia tak terkejut siapa orangnya dia sudah tahu dia akan datang.

" hei tuan muda, kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini? " tanyanya dengan nada khas orang mabuk, mabuk dan minum adalah rutinitasnya sehari-hari semenjak berhenti menjadi angkatan laut.

" ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan " jawab kris, yunho tersenyum remeh tak nyangka bocah sombong itu ingin bicara padanya.

" kau tahu sesuatu tentang duyung ?" tanya kris, yunho makin melebarkan senyumanya" kau penasaran tentang duyung oeh? apa ada seorang duyung yang memikatmu? " tebak yunho, kris membulatkan matanya tak menyangka dia tahu.

" hati-hati itu bukan cinta itu adalah sihir. para duyung memiliki sihir di matanya, siapapun yang menatapnya dia akan terpikat dan kau akan di kendalikan olehnya seperti boneka " yunho mengambil botol bir dan langsung menegaknya

" apa kau menatap mata bocah duyung itu? "

ucapan yunho sukses membuat kris terkejut, terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang mengangu pikiranya, ternyata benar dia duyung

" aku heran denganmu yang tahu segala sesuatu dengan duyung, apa kau pernah berhubungan? " kata kris ikut mengambil botol dan menegaknya langsung, yunho diam tak menjawab, kris menyeringai dan curiga yunho memang ada sesuatunya dengan duyung.

" terimakasih atas infonya " ucap kris bangkit dari duduknya " minumanmu aku yang bayar " katanya lagi lalu meletakan sekantong emas di meja dan lalu pergi, yunho masih mematung, tak menyangka dari berbagai perkataan pedas anak itu, hanya ada satu kata yang membuatnya terdiam,

" ck " yunho berdecak kesal.

.

.

sementara itu kris yang baru keluar dari bar, di sungguhi pemandangan yang tak mengenakan begitu banyak para pemabuk saling berkelahi,para pelacur sedang mengoda para pria yang lewat, kris berjalan ke arah kiri menjauhi kawasan mereka namun keadaanya sama saja tapi bedanya di sini sarang para pengemis, berbagai pengemis dengan keadaan yang tak terlihat manusia yang tak layak hidup, orang-orang lanjut usia dan anak-anak cacat, tidak ada yang muda, yang muda kebanyakan menjadi perampok dan yang perempuan menjadi pelacur, kris tak heran dengan keadaan negrinya seperti ini, yang penting mereka tak menampakan atau merusak citra kotanya, kris melanjutkan langkahnya, di depanya ada pengemis lagi yang kali ini terlihat aneh, ia mengunakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tanganya menengadah mengharapkan akan ada orang yang meletakan uang di tanganya, kris menatap heran, tangan itu terlihat halus dan sangat putih, itu berarti dia masih muda tapi kenapa dia menjadi pengemis bukanya menjadi pelacur ? mungkin dia pengecut pikir kris lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

hatchiii

kris menhentikan langkahnya, mendadak dia ingin berhenti jujur kris sedikit penasaran dengan pengemis berjubah itu, kris berbalik menatap pengemis itu, pengemis itu mengosok-gosok hidungnya jubahnya sedikit terkesiap memperlihatkan kulit wajahnya yang sangat halus dan putih. kris mendekat dan menyingkap hoodie jubahnya, orang itu terkejut, kris membulatkan matanya begitu wajah orang itu nampak jelas.

" kau... " desisnya, ia mengenal sosok itu seorang namja yang mengusik keluarganya juga meramal kematian meningalkan namja itu tak peduli tapi lagi-lagi dia urungkan begitu melihat 2 orang mabuk melintas dan mendekati namja itu.

" hei, manis kenapa kau ada di sini? ayo ikut " dua pemabuk mendekati pengemis itu

" kemarilah, kau mau uangkan? aku punya banyak jadi ayo ikut kami " kata pemabuk satunya lagi menarik tangan mungil pengemis itu, pengemis itu mengeleng dan mencoba melawan walau percuma tubuhnya kecil dan itu tidak mungkin bisa melawan pria mabuk itu yang bertubuh tambun.

dua pria itu menyeretnya paksa, pengemis itu memberontak dan bereteriak minta tolong, percuma tak akan ada yang mempedulikanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak jelas dan ia juga tidak bisa teriak.

" akh...aaaaaaaagggg " teriaknya lirih dan tidak jelas, kris yang memang belum terlalu jauh tentu melihatnya tapi ia memilih tak peduli, ia orang yang berprinsip tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan tapi melihat pengemis itu yang terlihat tak berdaya , ia berbalik arah dan mendekati dua namja pemabuk itu.

" hei, lepaskan pengemis itu " katanya dengan berdiri angkuh di depan namja mabuk itu, 2 namja mabuk itu tersenyum remeh, seorang pemuda kurus melawan 2 namja berbadan kekar jelas terlihat siapa pemenanganya.

" hei, nak seharusnya kau sudah pulang ke rumah apakah kau tidak rindu ibumu? " ejek namja mabuk

" HAHAHAHAHA " dua pemabuk itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, kris tentu tersingung dengan penghinaan itu, tanpa babibu kris langsung menghajar 2 namja itu sekaligus

namja pemabuk itu bangun dan balik menghajar kris,mereka mabuk sehingga gampang di lumpuhkan, kris menghajar balik mereka sampai tak bergerak tapi ia tak membunuhnya.

" cuih " kris meludah membuang darah di mulutnya yang terluka terkena pukulan namja pemabuk itu, kris melirik pengemis yang meringkuk ketakutan ia mendekat lalu menyeretnya, pengemis itu memberontak mencoba melepas lenganya yang di tarik paksa kris tak peduli dan tetap menyeretnya.

kris membawanya ke arah kudanya, mendudukanya di depan lalu ia menyusul duduk di belakang dan memacu kudanya dengan kencang entah ke suatu tempat yang jelas ia tidak akan membawanya ke istana.

,

mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sangat besar di tengah bukit, ini adalah mansion pribadinya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berpesta dengan teman-temanya tanpa melibatkan orang negara ,pesta remaja sebut saja.

kris turun dari kudanya kebih dulu lalu membantu pemuda itu turun dan menariknya memasuki mansion, beberapa pelayan dan butler datang menghampiri dan memberinya hormat.

" selamat datang yang mulia " sambut sang butler sopan, kris mendengus dengan basa-basi butlernya lalu dengan kasar ia menarik namja yang di bawanya ke hadapan sang butler, butler itu menatapnya bingung

" tolong urus dia, jangan sampai kabur " katanya singkat lalu berbalik pergi , butler itu masih bingung, di lihatnya sang tuan sudah menghilang lalu butler beralih menatap namja yang di bawa tuanya barusan, meminta penjelasan, namja itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan hal yang ia tahu dari pemuda ini adalah ia bukan pemuda yang sengaja tuanya tolong ( kris tak akan menolong siapapun kecuali ia punya masalah denganya) tapi dia tak terlihat orang yang bermasalah, butler itu masih bingung dan sama sekali tak bisa menerka dengan majikanya yang membawa orang asing ke mansion pribadinya apalagi pemuda itu tak mau membuka mulut.

.

.

sementara itu

kris kembali ke istana , ia berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong istana menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat ibunya berdiri di depan kamarnya.

" ibu...? " lirihnya

" akhirnya kau pulang nak " sambutnya mendekati putra tunggalnya lalu memeluknya " ayo ikut ibu " ucapnya setelah melepas pelukan singkatnya dan menarik kris ke ruangan pribadi yang terletak di kastil utara tempat pertemuan pribadi yang di kawal secara ketat oleh pengawal, kris mengernyit kenapa ibunya membawanya ke tempat itu, setelah membuka pintu ruangan itu betapa terkejutnya kris, rupanya ibunya sengaja menyeretnya kemari karena ia di paksa menemui seseorang , orang yang paling tidak mau ia temui dan selalu hindari.

" kris..." ucap seorang gadis riang dan langsung memeluknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari 3 orang di sekitarnya

" jessica " gumamnya dan berusaha melepas pelukan gadis itu yang makin mencengkramnya kuat.

" kau tahu berapa kali kami berkunjung, dan kau selalu tak pernah menjamu tamumu " ucap wanita paru baya seumuran ibunya, ibu jessica dingin, jessica melepas pelukanya begitu mendengar nada ibunya lalu kembali duduk di tempat semula

" kau seorang penerus kerajaan, mana tata kramamu " sambungnya dengan nada mengejek, dalam hati kris menyumpah serapah omongan orang tua itu

" seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami karena kami rela menyerahkan putri kami untuk mendampingimu menjadi raja "

" kau tidak seperti changmin ayahmu, yang selalu bertindak tegas dan tidak bertele-tele "

" kau selalu seenaknya, tak pernah peduli dengan tangung jawabmu "

BRAKK

kris tak tahan dengan penghinaan itu dan dengan berakhir memukul meja menhentikan ocehan para orang tua itu, matanya berkilat marah menatap mereka satu-persatu.

" kalau anda tak menyukai aku yang seperti ini, tak pantas mengantikan ayahku, tak akan menjadi raja jika tak menikahi putri kalian. oke aku batalkan semuanya! aku tak akan menikahi putri anda dan tak akan menjadi raja " ucap kris lantang menatap mereka penuh emosi, jessica bergetar menahan tangis mendengar penolakan kris secara (tidak) langsung di katakan padanya.

kangin raja dari negri sebrang ayah jessica bangkit dari duduknya

" ayo kita pulang, sudah cukup kita mempermalukan diri kita " katanya lalu beranjak pergi di ikuti istri dan putrinya, jessica terus menatap kris berharap kris berbalik menatapnya dan membatalkan niat penolakanya, kris memalingkan pandanganya ke arah lain membuat gadis itu kecewa dan meneteskan air mata yang sedari ia tahan, harapanya runtuh menginginkan pangeran menatapnya, lalu gadis itu menghilang pergi di tarik ibunya.

PLAK

" SUDAH CUKUP SIFAT ANGKUHMU KRIS, APA MAKSUDMU MENOLAK LAMARAN KAU BERSYUKUR GADIS ITU MAU MENJADI PENDAMPINGMU " teriak ibunya marah, kris tak menjawab ia mengelus pipi kirinya yang sakit akibat tamparan ibunya

" aku tidak mencintainya " sela kris cepat, victorya geram dengan jawaban putranya lalu ia melayangkan tamparan di sisi pipinya lagi

" cinta...menikah perlu cinta...? itu hanya ada di dongeng! jangan pikir dengan cinta kau akan bahagia, cinta adalah sihir yang akan menfaatkanmu " kata ibunya lalu pergi meninggalkan kris

kris berdecak kesal ia memang keras kepala tak mau di atur siapapun, semenjak ayahnya meningal ia menjadi pribadi yang angkuh, dingin, arogan dan sombong padahal kris kecil sangat ceria dan lembut tapi semuanya berubah sejak ayahnya meningal 15 tahun yang lalu membuatnya menutup diri, dia tak bisa mencintai perempuan karena janjinya pada ayah menjaga ibunya, tapi...ini takdirnya yang harus menikah dan menduduki kursi tahta, tapi ia malah menolak perjodohan dengan gadis pilihan ibunya, ia telah membantah ibunya dan mengecewakanya.

ibunya benar, menikah tak perlu cinta seperti orang tuanya yang menikah dan mereka bahagia walau tanpa cinta.

' cinta adalah sihir yang akan memanfaatkanmu '

ya. benar dia telah di perdaya oleh sihir , sihir itu yang membuatnya menolak lamaran jessica, sihir itu yang membuat ia mengecewakan ibunya, sihir itu telah mengecewakan ayahnya di alam sana karena ia menolak menduduki kursi tahta.

kris mengerang frustasi, di bantingnya barang dan menjadinya berkeping-keping.

.

.

sementara itu

yunho pulang ke mansionya dalam ke adaan mabuk berat, rumah besarnya terlihat sepi karena tak ada satupun keluarga yang tinggal bersamanya, ia tinggal sendirian sebelum istrinya meninggal.

yunho membanting pintu kamarnya kasar dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh beratnya ke atas ranjang menimbulkan bunyi derit ranjang yang cukup keras, matanya menatap ruang kosong sebelahnya yang sebelumnya telah di tempati oleh orang yang dia cintai, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah tiba-tiba datang menghantam dadanya, begitu sakit dan pedih, kristal bening berlahan jatuh dari mata musangnya.

ia selalu menangis bila mengingat orang itu, orang yang sangat di cintai yang kini sudah tiada karena ke bodohanya.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi, yunho mengernyit bingung, dengan malas dan pening yunho terpaksa bangun dari ranjangnya berjalan ke kamar mandi memeriksa keran air yang ia pikir ada yang bocor, begitu membuka pintu ke adaan kamar mandi itu begitu berantakan dengan uap air panas memenuhi ruangan itu dan yunho tak bisa melihat dengan jelas di ruang dalam sana, air kamar mandi masih menyala dan anehnya tirainya juga tertutup seperti ada orang yang sedang mandi, terlihat bayangan dalam tirai itu yang ternyata memang ada orang yang sedang mandi, tapi siapa? yunho masih ingat ia hanya tinggal sendirian dan rumahnya selalu dalam keadaan terkunci dan tidak mungkin ada orang di rumah, ia tidak memiliki saudara, changmin adik satu-satunya sudah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu, apa ada penyusup yang menyelinap ke rumahnya?.

dengan rasa penasaran yunho membuka tirai shower kamar mandi itu siap menghajar siapapun di dalam sana walau kesadaranya belum pulih sepenuhnya dan ia yakin orang di dalam sana tak lebih kuat darinya (terlihat dari bayanganya yang kelihatanya orang di dalam sana lebih pendek darinya).

srek

SREKK

" akh..."

tirai itu di buka kasar dalam sekali tarik, orang dalam sana memekik kaget dan langsung menyambar handuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, bukan hanya orang itu, yunho juga tak kalah kaget dan melupakan niatnya menghajar 'penyusup ' itu.

seorang namja berkulit putih, bibir semerah ceri, mata bulat besar dan rambut berwarna pirang mengigil ketakutan merapat ke tembok menjauhi yunho.

" jae...?" lirih yunho tak percaya menatap namja cantik yang masih meringkuk ketakutan, yunho mengucek matanya mengangap ia sedang berhalunisasi, mungkin efek alkohol yang membuatnya berhalunisasi, yunho mengosok matanya dan melepas pandanganya pada seorang namja di pojok kamar mandi, ia mendesah lirih menatap tembok itu yang ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa menyalakahkan dirinya yang gampang berhalunisasi karena alkohol dan ini juga bukan bertama kali baginya, yunho hanya sedang stres dan frustasi karena kehilangan kekasihnya karena kebodohanya sendiri yang mengatakan dia juga mahluk laut dan membuat pemerintah ( yang saat itu masih di perintah ayahnya ) murka dan menghukumnya sampai mati, ia tidak tahu kenapa pemerintah sangat membenci mahluk gaib dari laut ini yang mengangap mereka ancaman, sejak saat itulah ia membenci mahluk laut dan terus memburunya.

set

yunho membelalakan matanya begitu ia mulai berhalunisasi lagi, namun bukan sosok kekasihnya yang ia lihat melainkan namja yang terlihat lebih pendek dari kekasihnya, kulit putih pucat , bibirnya sewarna darah seperti warna rambutnya dengan setelan hitam membalut tubuh mungilnya, matanya terpejam di depan namja bermata musang itu, ia tak bergeming dan tanpa ekspresi sama seperti patung, yunho tak menghiraukanya masih menganggap halunisasi dan ia beranjak pergi sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura dingin menyeliputinya, ia berbalik menatap namja halunisasinya yang kini membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan mata biru dingin penuh kebencian.

" aku tidak yakin itu kau...bukankah kau sudah mati? " katanya dan terkekeh sendirian , namja itu masih tetap tak bergeming tak menjawab tapi bukan berarti ia tak mendengar.

" apa kau datang kemari untuk balas dendam? silahkan. aku juga sudah muak dengan pemerintahan ini " ia terkekeh, sosok itu masih tidak bergeming membuat keyakinan yunho memang benar-benar hanya halunisasi.

" ini sudah malam aku mau istirahat " ucapnya lalu berbalik hendak kekamarnya.

DEG

yunho tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak dan susah bernafas, bersendianya juga mulai lemah , ia mencoba bertumpu dan tak ada satu bendapun yang bisa ia jangkau dan ia terjatuh.

BRUG

" akh..." rintihnya seraya mati rasa, ia tak bisa mengerakan tangan dan angota tubuh lainya seperti orang yang lumpuh total, yunho menatap pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata sedang berdiri di sana dengan seringaian menyeramkan.

" iblis laut ..." ucapnya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

esok paginya kris tergesa-gesa keluar dari istana menaiki kudanya yang sebelumnya sudah di persiapkan pelayanya, memacunya dan berlari kencang ke tempat semalam yang ia datangi.

setelah sampai ia langsung turun membiarkan kudanya begitu saja, kris berlari masuk ke mansion rahasianya,

BRAK

di buka kasar pintu utama, para maid dan butler berlari menyambutnya mereka terkejut tak menyangka tuanya akan berkunjung pagi-pagi sekali, kris tak menghiraukan sapaan para maid dan butler kaki panjangnya terus berjalan mencari sesuatu dan berhenti di sebuah pintu coklat yang cukup kecil sebelah gudang.

BRAK

lagi-lagi ia membukanya dengan kasar, terlihat namja mungil dari dalam ruangan itu tersentak dan bergetar ketakutan, kris menatap namja itu dengan jijik lalu menyengkram kerah namja mungil dan membuatnya tercekik.

" penyihir..." desisnya menatap tajam namja itu " apa kau juga yang mengatur kehidupanku ? " katanya lagi dengan nada membentak membuat namja mungil yang sudah ketakutan dari tadi.

" jawab! " bentaknya, namja mungil itu tetap tak mau bicara, ia memang tidak bicara sejak kris menemukanya di pinggiran kota.

" hentikan kris!" teriak chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di mansionya, kris melepas cengkramanya dan mendorong namja itu kasar, ia berbalik mendekati chanyeol.

" ada yang ingin aku sampaikan " ucap chanyeol lalu berbalik pergi ke ruang tamu, kris mengikutinya, ia tahu chanyeol pasti akan menyampaikan berita penting, chanyeol bukan hanya teman tapi juga seorang informan atau mata-mata yang mengawasi para pejabat di belakang.

.

" apa ada berita yang menarik? " tanya kris setelah duduk di sofa, chanyeol duduk di sofa depanya.

pluk

chanyeol melempar lembaran surat kabar di atas meja, kris menatapnya sekilas lalu mengambil surat kabar itu dan membaca di halaman depan, matanya membelalak terkejut.

" apa ini? apa si brengsek ini sedang mencari sensasi ? " katanya dengan kekehan meremehkan, chanyeol tak menangapi pertanyaan temanya dan hanya menatapnya datar.

" heh! mati karena serangan jantung? sejak kapan, apa karena dia terlalu setres karena mengundurkan diri dari angkatan laut? "

" kematian jung yunho adalah misteri kris...menurut ahli medis yunho tak mengidap penyakit apapun, darahnya juga normal. nol besar kalau dia mati karena serangan jantung " kata chanyeol menatap kosong, kris memincingkan alisnya

" keracunan mungkin? " celetuk kris cuek, chanyeol mendengus

" tidak mungkin! dia seperti di bunuh dengan jarak jauh " kris mengerutkan alisnya menatap chanyeol bingung tapi juga penasaran

" sihir ...ya sihir, orang itu pasti dukun " tebak chanyeol, kris mendengus

" kalau mengenai dukun kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada penyihir itu "

" jangan sebut dia penyihir, baekhyun hanya seorang peramal " geram chanyeol, ia tidak suka kris menyebut baekhyun dengan nama itu, chanyeol tahu baekhyun sudah cukup menderita karena perlakuan pemerintah, beberapa bulan yang lalu rumahnya di bakar karena di duga menganut aliran sesat selain itu keluarganya juga bisa meramal.

" baekhyun bukan penyihir " kata chanyeol menegaskan, kris memutar bola matanya jengah, tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan membela penyihir itu.

ctk

" mungkin kita bisa menfaatkanya untuk mengungkap kasus ini, bagamanapun ini berhubungan denganmu kris " kris terkesiap lalu bangkit berdiri dan menatap chanyeol tajam

" apa maksudmu dengan ada hubunganya denganku, apa kau menuduh aku yang telah membunuhnya? aku memang tak menyukai orang itu tapi bagaimanapun dia masih saudara ayahku " geram kris, sedangkan chanyeol yang di tatap hanya menampilkan ekpresi malas, sahabatnya ini memang terlalu peka dan tersinggung.

" aku tidak menuduhmu tapi yunho meninggalkan sesuatu seperti tanda peringatan yang di tunjukan untukmu " jelas chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya dan menyerahkanya pada kris, sebuah gulungan tisu di bungkus plastik.

" apa ini? " ucap kris lalu mengeluarkan benda itu, tisu yang di remas-remas menjadi bola dan terlihat noda berwarna coklat di dalam gulungan tisu itu lalu kris membukanya, kris membelalak kaget menatap noda itu yang ternyata sebuah tulisan mengunakan darah yang sudah mengering, kris meremas tisu itu lalu membuangnya asal.

" bawa penyihir itu kemari " perintahnya pada siapa saja, butler lee menganguk lalu pergi memanggil baekhyun atas perintah tuanya, 5 menit kemudian butler lee sudah di depan kris dengan baekhyun yang bersungut-sungut di depanya karena di tarik paksa oleh butler lee.

" duduk ! " titahnya lagi dengan nada dingin, baekhyun dengan terpaksa akhirnya duduk di sofa ia tak mau duduk di lantai karena itu sama saja sedang merendahkan dirinya, ia tidak mau di rendahkan pemerintah karena mereka memperlakukanya seperti anjing.

" kau bisa meramalkan? " tanya kris datar menatap baekhyun, baekhyun tak menjawab, memang ia tak pernah menjawab perkataan kris, kris mendesah lalu beralih menatap chanyeol mengisyaratkan ia yang harus bicara denganya, chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu ia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap baekhyun.

" maaf perkataan temanku tidak sopan padamu,tapi kita membutuhkan bantuanmu " kata chanyeol dengan lembut berbeda dengan nada bicara kris barusan dan itu membuat baekhyun tenang tak merasa terancam, chanyeol menampilkan senyuman kecil meyakinkan baekhyun agar namja itu mengerti kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh, baekhyun menganguk, chanyeol beralih menatap kris lalu mengedipkan matanya, kris mengeram kesal ia tahu maksud chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan dia menang, chanyeol memang perayu ulung dalam mengoda gadis, namja mungkin akan jadi termasuk.

" kita memiliki kasus rumit bisakah kau membantu kami? " kata chanyeol lalu menyerahkan koran yang tadi kris baca, baekhyun mengambilnya lalu membacanya sekilas

" aku ingin kau melihat kejadian sebelum pembunuhan itu dan mencari pelakunya, kau bisa meramalkan? dan aku tahu kau bisa melihat masa depan " jelas chanyeol lalu baekhyun menganguk, baekhyun mengambil gelas di meja dan menumpahkan di atas koran yang meliput kasus yang mereka bahas, baekhyun memenjamkan mata dan merentangkan telapak tanganya di atas koran yang di siram air itu. setelah beberapa detik, baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap 2 namja jangkung di depanya bergantian. kris dan chanyeol menatap penasaran.

" apa yang kau lihat? "

" ...iblis air"

.

.

TBC

.


End file.
